Colress/Anime/Main series/Pokémon
Controlled While Colress has not been shown to own in the , his mind-control device allowed him to temporarily command the following Pokémon: was one of the Pokémon Colress used to test the original version of his mind-control device. It appeared to be one of Colress's favorites, as he called it his "star test subject", but passed out when Colress attempted to increase the intensity of the EM waves. After it recovered, it was forced to fight Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew. It was eventually released from Colress's control when Team Rocket stole his data and deactivated the machine. Galvantula's known moves are and .}} was one of Colress's test subjects in the Floccesy Town observatory. It was also forced to fight against Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew. It was eventually released from Colress's control when Team Rocket stole his computer's data. Beartic's only known move is .}} mod 2}}|0=Scolipede|1=Scolipede 2}}.png |cap=Colress's Scolipede |epnum=BW112 |epname=Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! |vajp=Unshō Ishizuka |vaen=Marc Thompson |desc=Colress used his mind-control machine to take control of a on two separate occasions. The first Scolipede was one of the Pokémon Colress used in his initial research, being subjected to EM waves within the old Floccesy Town observatory. It was forced to fight Ash's Pikachu, and was eventually released from Colress's control when Team Rocket stole his data. In Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, Colress tested out the upgraded version of his mind-control machine on another Scolipede. After the Scolipede fired off an attack, Colress turned his machine off, reverting the Scolipede back to its normal state. The first Scolipede's only known move is . The second Scolipede's only known move is .}} was another test subject of Colress's during his initial research. It was forced to fight Iris's Axew, and was eventually released from Colress's control when Team Rocket stole his data. Mienshao's known moves are and .}} 's strength. Deciding to use the Electric Mouse for his tests, he attached a receiver to Pikachu and turned his EM wave generator to maximum output. Although Pikachu was forced to attack his , Ash was able to encourage him to fight against the machine. After a struggle, he managed to destroy the receiver on his head, freeing himself from Colress's control. In Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, Colress used his perfected mind-control device to take control of Pikachu again. This time, Ash's pleas did not get through to him, and Colress forced the Mouse Pokémon to viciously attack his Trainer. Colress ultimately freed him from control once N traded the Light Stone for Ash's safety. In What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, during the final battle against Team Plasma, Colress took control of Pikachu for the third time. This time, however, Pikachu was able to fight against the force that controlled him, even disobeying his orders and attacking , which was also under Colress's control. Even though Colress fired his device on Pikachu again, he was able to keep fighting, and, together with the similarly-rebelling Reshiram, destroyed the control machine, freeing the controlled Pokémon once and for all.}} belonging to a Trainer named Rhoder with his upgraded mind-controlling machine, sending it on a rampage. When the machine was broken, it was freed from Colress's control, ending its rampage and allowing Rhoder to return it to its Poké Ball. Haxorus's known moves are , , and .}} 's , sending him on a rampage just like Haxorus. When the machine was broken, he was freed from Colress's control, ending his rampage and allowing Iris to return him to his Poké Ball.}} teamed up with Colress to use his machine to amplify Meowth's power, he double-crossed them and had Meowth attack them. and were used to calm Meowth long enough for Jessie and James to snap him out of Colress's control.}} , Colress seized control of several from Cedric Juniper's assistants using his perfected machine so they could be used to aid Team Plasma's mission. They were freed from Colress's control when and rebelled against him and destroyed the control machine. Golurk's known moves are , , and .}} , Colress seized control of several and from Cedric Juniper's assistants using his perfected machine so they could be used to aid Team Plasma's mission. They were freed from Colress's control when and rebelled against him and destroyed the control machine. None of Timburr's moves are known.}} , Colress seized control of several and from Cedric Juniper's assistants using his perfected machine so they could be used to aid Team Plasma's mission. They were freed from Colress's control when and rebelled against him and destroyed the control machine. None of Conkeldurr's moves are known.}} when Anthea and Concordia arrived to fight Ghetsis and Team Plasma. It was freed from Colress's control when and rebelled against him and destroyed the control machine. Gothitelle's known moves are , , and .}} when Anthea and Concordia arrived to fight Ghetsis and Team Plasma. It was freed from Colress's control when and rebelled against him and destroyed the control machine. Gardevoir's known moves are , , and .}} Once Ghetsis had managed to awaken , Colress used his machine to take control of it. However, thanks to Ash, N, and Pikachu, Reshiram started to fight against its controller, and, together with Pikachu, destroyed the control machine, freeing the controlled Pokémon once and for all. Afterwards, Reshiram bid farewell with N and flew away.}}